


The Creature From the Tank in the Back of the Lab

by crazylittleelf, elfin (crazylittleelf)



Series: The Creature [1]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has an unusual friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creature From the Tank in the Back of the Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тварь, которая живёт в баке в глубинах лаборатории](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017117) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



The lab's empty and quiet when Peter gets there. Likely to stay that way too, since Walter is stoned out of his mind and watching cartoons at home, Olivia's in Chicago visiting Rachel and Astrid's out with her "normal" friends. Peter leaves the lights off and crosses to the big aquarium on the back wall.

It knows he's there, knows he's alone. The lazy, indifferent path it takes around it's tank when other people are around is replaced by short back-and-forth movements, right against the glass. It slows when Peter stands in front of the tank, one hand against the glass. It hovers in the water, pale bluish tentacles fluttering, tracing the outline of his hand. Waiting.

It took just under a week for Peter to figure out it was intelligent. Two weeks after that for it to figure out how to get the latched cover off of the tank. Three terrifying minutes before Peter figured out it wasn't trying to kill him the first time it escaped.

Peter unlatches the cover and lets it makes it's own way out while he strips off his shirt. It's awkward out of the water, but it can breathe well enough, and really the tank is barely big enough for it when it's alone. He worries that the creature isn't comfortable and keeps meaning to buy it a larger one. He thinks about naming it, too, but he's worried that it already has a name and will be offended that he would try to give it another.

Peter spreads towels over the couch, pushes his jeans down and kicks them away. A slender tentacle wraps around his ankle, spiraling up his leg and Peter reaches a hand down, rubbing the velvety skin of it's head. He sprawls back on the couch and it swarms over him, all twelve arms coiling around his limbs.

It's heavier than it looks, and its skin is always cold. It bumps its head into his, nuzzling him like a cat, and Peter untangles one arm to scratch at the spot just over its huge, otherworldly eyes that it likes so much. Peter feels the faint vibrations thrum through it, purring at frequencies he can't hear. The tip of one tentacle strokes at his face, leaving sick streaks across his skin. Peter turns his head and licks the tentacle, bitter slime coating his tongue and warming his mouth. He swallows and the warmth spreads to his stomach, followed by a feeling of bliss that makes him moan softly.

It shifts on him, rearranging its flexible limbs, one tentacle wrapping around the back of Peter's neck in imitation of an embrace. He sucks the soft, flexible flesh into his mouth and hums. It shivers on him and pulls back for a moment, a string of thick, clear slime stretching from his mouth to the tentacle. His lips tingle. Peter leans forward and licks a path along the thin arm, kisses it until it returns to his mouth.

He's already hard under the weight of the creature, was already hard when he walked into the lab. He'd gone hard this morning when he realized that everyone would be busy tonight and spent the day shifting uncomfortably, impatient, eager.

It coils one arm around his cock and his mouth drops open.

The tentacles are smooth on the top, textured on the underside. No suction cups, just rough skin that rasps pleasantly against his own. Peter arches into the grip and a ripple of contractions run though the arm that holds his cock, squeezing him from root to tip. He spreads his legs wider and slumps down on the couch, feeling languid and boneless as the effects of the creature's secretions spread through his system. Slickness from the arm on his cock oozes over his balls, pools under his ass. Peter's glad the couch is so stained that a few more won't make anyone bat an eye.

It teases him, circling his asshole lightly, pressing up under his balls. Twelve arms and it can be everywhere at once, toying with a nipple, stroking the roof of his mouth, circling his wrists, and there, there, sliding inside him. It's so slick, it goes easily, wiggling into him, feeling better and stranger than anything he's ever known. He can feel the strange pulsing of the creature when he clenches around it, bears down. It's figured out what he likes and fucks him with slow strokes, each pushing deeper, and he's rocking his hips in no time. He turns his head to the side, pulling his mouth off the tentacle he sucks like a cock and says, "More."

He swears the shudder that shakes the creature is smug laughter.

A tentacle wraps under one of his legs before joining the first at his ass. Two is perfect, stretching him and filling him. The combination of tingling heat from the slickness and the creature's naturally cold skin makes a whine form in his throat. Peter shakes one arm free and runs his fingers down the dorsal side of its head, along the little ridge of cartilage. It makes a tiny chattering noise of pleasure.

The appendage on his cock stills, holding him loosely. The tip of the tentacle rubs the head of his cock, thins itself out and traces his slit, spreading slickness and heat. Peter's breath catches in his throat as it thins even further and slides in. The thin tentacle swirls inside him, tiny circles as it wiggles deeper and deeper. It shifts, raising itself up, and there's a wet, sucking sound as it pulls away from his body. Peter's eyes drift over his slick chest and stomach to where it holds his cock. The pale skin of the creature nearly glows against his flushed cock, blue on red, and the sight of the tentacle opening him, entering him is too much. He clenches his eyes shut and arches off the couch. It tightens on the base of his cock, and damn but it's learned human anatomy quickly, holding off his orgasm while he whines and writhes.

It pulls out and swipes one last stroke over the head of his cock before it starts the undulating contractions again. It's like being jerked off by a huge, strong hand, only better, and Peter sucks hard on the tentacle in his mouth. It chatters again, louder now, urgent, and thickens in his ass. One limb is rubbing finger-like against his prostate, and the other fucks him slow and steady. The chemical it secretes in its mucus makes his cock throb, makes everything throb and burn and fuck, it's good. He swallows another mouthful of it and he's dizzy with how good it is.

His fingers press hard at what he thinks of as the base of its neck, and it shudders and hisses. The grip around his cock clenches into short, slick tugs. He arches again and it milks his cock until he's spent and sated, come mixing with the slime and spilling over the coils of tentacle wrapped around him.

When he blinks his eyes open it's watching him, skin around its eyes wrinkled in amusement.

"Shut up."

It shakes in a genetically engineered mutant cephalopod approximation of laughter and pulls itself out of his ass, shaking harder at his soft moan.

"You're an awful thing, you know that?"

It cuddles against his chest, and Peter rubs its head lightly. The pale blueish color of it deepens and faint spots form along its skin. Peter traces them with his fingers until it taps his nose with the tip of one tentacle.

He pushes himself up and carries it back to its tank, dripping slime on the floor. It swims a few quick loops around its tank and Peter follows the fluid, graceful movement with his eyes. It returns, one luminous eye even with his and Peter smiles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Creature in the Tank in the Basement of the House and Its Visitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542499) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn)




End file.
